N'ghathrod
The N'ghathrod is a 290-foot-long, 50-foot-wide, 25-ton sailing vessel. Mind flayers constructed the N'ghathrod to resemble a giant cuttlefish. Its hull is made of an alien resin as hard as thick wood. Behind the ship's tentacle-shaped rams are two circular windows of transparent crystal resembling eyes, and an upper deck (area 13a) equipped with four ballistae. An open hatch on the upper deck provides access to the lower deck (areas 13b through 13h). The ceilings on the lower deck are 10 feet high. The N'ghathrod is buoyant but has no sails, oars. The vessel can hold up to 10 tons of cargo, and its standard crew complement is twenty. It has AC 15, 400 hit points, a damage threshold of 20, and immunity to poison and psychic damage. Helm of the N'ghathrod Wondrous item, legendary (requires attunement by a spellcaster) Spelljamming Helm. In the middle of the room is a gilded wooden throne with a cushioned seat and backrest covered in black velvet sewn with silver stars. This high-backed, 200-pound chair is the helm of the N'ghathrod. This ornate chair is designed to propel and manoeuvre a ship through space. Passive Properties. The following properties of the helm come into play even when no creature is attuned to it: * When placed aboard a vessel weighing between 1 and 100 tons, the helm generates an envelope of fresh air around the ship while it is in the void of space (but not underwater). This envelope extends out from the edges of the hull in all directions for a distance equal in length to the vessel's beam, so that creatures aboard and near the ship can breathe normally in space. The temperature within the air envelope is 70 degrees Fahrenheit. * When placed aboard a vessel weighing between 1 and 100 tons, the helm generates an artificial gravity field while the ship is in the void of space, so that creatures can walk on the ship's decks as they normally would. Creatures and objects that fall overboard bob in a gravity plane that extends out from the main deck for a distance equal in length to the vessel's beam. Active Properties. The sensation of being attuned to the helm is akin to being immersed in warm water. While attuned to the helm, you gain the following abilities while you sit in it: * You can use the helm to propel the vessel across or through water and other liquids at a maximum speed in miles per hour equal to your highest-level unexpended spell slot. * You can use the helm to propel the vessel through air or space at a maximum speed in miles per hour equal to your highest-level unexpended spell slot × 10. * Provided you have at least one unexpended spell slot, you can steer the vessel, albeit in a somewhat clumsy fashion, in much the same way that oars or a rudder can maneuver a seafaring ship. * Whenever you like, you can see what's happening on and around the vessel as though you were standing in a location of your choice aboard it. Drawback. While attuned to the helm, you cannot expend your own spell slots. Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Sea Category:Ship Category:Dead Devil Beach Category:Illithid